¿Ambición o Corazón?
by MyBside
Summary: CAP 2 SUBIDO! El viaje al espacio que hace Bulma le sirve a Vegeta para darse cuenta que es lo más bonito que tiene, pero las cosas no serán nada fáciles! ¿Seguirán juntos después de todo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo! Es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre Dragon ball pero esque realmente se me ocurrieron varias ideas locas que intentaré plasmar en esta obra, espero que os guste o almenos.. que no decepcione!

Ante todo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen! (Ojala). Bueno, see you!

**Capítulo 1: Planes de viaje**

Todo estaba en completo silencio, tal solo se escuchaba el ulular del viento y el roce de éste con las hojas de las copas de los árboles más cercanos. Fuera de la casa, en el laboratorio exterior se encontraba Bulma Briefs con una taza de café humeante entre las manos y mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba sin dormir? ¿Treinta y seis? ¿Cuarenta y Ocho? Había perdido ya la noción del tiempo, como cada vez que se le metía una cosa entre ceja y ceja, como este proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, por ejemplo. Queria irse, irse al espacio una temporada, tal vez con unas cuantas semanas le bastaría, quería investigar, queria investigar cosas extraterrestres, conocer, tal vez, otro planeta, una nueva tecnología, algo que le permitiera centrar su máxima atención, en su planeta, ya no le quedaba nada por investigar, según ella.

Tecleó varios numeros, tenia varias hojas esparcidas por la mesa con borradores, esquemas y sobretodo cálculos, muchos cálculos.

Esta vez queria crear una nave perfecta, una que no se pareciera en nada a ninguna de las que habia hecho hasta ahora, una que demostrase cuan de inteligente podia llegar a ser, era un reto personal, una superación un todo, algo que la llevaría directamente a la ciencia. De repente pensó en algo, algo que hasta entonces no se le habías pasado por la cabeza, paró de teclear en seco.

¿Como le iba a decir a Vegeta que se iba asi porque si? Seguramente el le montaría un buen escándalo, le empezaría a recriminar una gran cantidad de cosas y ella acabaría desistiendo a la idea solo para que no le doliera más la cabeza, el seria capaz de encadenarla en casa y no dejarla salir.

"Bah, y que me importa lo que me diga… ¡Solo le intereso para que le haga de comer! –Exclamó para sí misma mientras retomaba de nuevo el movimiento sobre las teclas, le dio un gran sorbo a la taza, aún estaba ardiendo, notaba como los ojos se le cerraban, era una clara víctima del agotamiento. –"Vamos Bulma, no te duermas ahora que estás vanzando tanto! Harás un gran proyecto y harás historia!" –Se animaba a si misma frotándose las manos - . De pronto escuchó la puerta del laboratorio abrirse y cerrarse y se apresuró a cerrar la ventana del documento, no fuera a ser que Vegeta lo leyera y lo descubriera todo. Pero no, no era el guerrero grande el que habia entrado, sino el pequeño, la científica sonrió con dulzura al ver a su hijo con el pelo revuelto, los ojos entreabiertos y bostezando.

-Que haces aquí? – Preguntó ella mientras se levantaba de la silla y lo cogía en brazos-

-Es que… -Trunks se acomodó en los brazos de su madre- Me levanté y no te ví… ¿Qué haces tan de noche? –Pero no esperó a obtener respuesta, segundos más tarde su respiración se profundizó, se habia vuelto a dormir, ella dejó escapar una suave sonrisa mientras lo llevaba hacia su cuarto. Lo tapó con las sábanas y le dio un beso. A esas alturas de su vida, no veia una concepción de vida posible que no fuera con su marido, muchas veces recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado cuando Vegeta fue poseido por Babidí, o cuando dio la vida por salvarla, a ella y a su hijo, pero a la par también recordaba los momentos felices, porque, aunque el no daba muestras de afecto y de cariño en público si lo hacá en privado, muchas más veces de lo que la gente podria llegar a suponer. Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta y entró, decidió que ya era hora de descansar. Se metió en la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible, parecía que no habia despertado a su marido pero poco rato después como unos brazos se entrelazaban en su cintura.

-¿Por fin te dignas a venir a la cama? –Preguntó el en voz baja-

-Sí, ya seguiré mañana. –Respondió la peliazul cerrando los ojos-

-¿Qué es lo que te quita tanto tiempo que no puedes ni dormir como la gente normal? –Una nueva pregunta, ella debía contestar decidida pero, oh, no, iba a contar una mentira, iba a mentirle, por primera vez.

-Son unos proyectos para una reunión de la semana que viene, voy muy atrasada –Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se apresuró a hacerse la dormida, tenia que encontrar una buena razón que le permitiera marcharse al espacio.

Amaneció en la ciudad, como siempre los dos saiyans se levantaron temprano para tomar su abundante desayuno, poco rato después Trunks se marchó al colegio y Vegeta se fue a su querida cámara de gravedad, eso le daba vía libre a ella para poder volver a encerrarse en su espacio personal y seguir trabajando, pero no podia. La incertidumbre que sentia por lo que le habia dicho a Vegeta la comía por dentro… ¿Qué pasaría cuando el se enterase? Se llevó la uña de uno de sus pulgares a la boca, estaba nerviosa, demasiado quizás, observó sobre la mesa y bajo un montón de papeleo el teléfono, de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

Goku se presentó de inmediato en el laboratorio de Bulma, lo hizo al instante, con la teletransportación , lo que hizo que la mujer cayera desde la silla al suelo.

-¿¡Tehas hecho daño?! –Goku le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Pues claro que me he hecho daño! ¡No vuelvas a entrar así, me has dado un susto de muerte, pedazo de tonto! –Se puso bien el vestido y suspiró – Las cosas buenas nunca cambian no? –Mostró una sonrisa y el rió con ella-

Le explicó su proyecto, todo lo que tenia en mente, el era la persona en la que Bulma confiaba mas fuera de su familia, aunque era como un hermano, des de siempre habian estado juntos, para ellos no habia secretos.

-¡Bulma! –Exclamó el excitado por la emoción –¿Podré ir contigo? ¡Por favor, por favor! –Le hizo un gesto de ruego con las manos-

-Goku, no voy a matar a monstruitos, voy a inspeccionar, nada más –Puso los ojos en blanco, definitivamente solo pensaba en eso, en la licha, era la unica cosa en común que tenia con Vegeta.

-Pero, ¿Entonces irás sola? –Preguntó arqueando ambas cejas, curioso-

-Esa era la idea, no pretendo estarme mucho tiempo –Respondió ella intentado quitar hierro al asunto.

-No creo que sea buena idea, creo que debería acompañarte… -Después de decir esto los ojos de Goku se abrieron como nunca, Bulma miró en dirección a esa sorprendida mirada y se encontró con lo último que quería encontrarse. Vegeta había entrado y estaba ahí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y con cara de MUY pocos amigos, parecia realmente enfadado.

-¿ A donde debes acompañarla? –El tono era afilado, escupió las palabras como si fuera veneno, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar una bomba. Bulma se quedó muda en el sitio.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, ¿Qué os parece? Espero que os guste! See youu!


	2. Amarga despedida y trágico accidente

¡Bueno! ¡Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! No lo he continuado antes porque he estado liadísima con las clases! He aprovechado que tenia una tarde libre para poder continuarlo, que ya tenia muchas ganas! Os dejo el capítulo dos, espero que me deis vuestras opiniones mas sinceras

**Capítulo dos: Amarga despedida y trágico accidente**

Bulma le pidió a su mejor amigo que se marchara, no sin antes aclararle algunas dudas que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Es que no tenias pensado decirle nada a Vegeta? –Goku arqueo una ceja después de escuchar el enorme portazo que dio el príncipe al salir del laboratorio echando chispas-

-Pensaba decírselo pero… -Bulma bajó el rostro y se cubrió los ojos para evitar llorar, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, ahora que después de años se podía decir que su marido confiaba un poco en ella, lo había echado todo por la borda, sabía que había hecho mal en no decírselo.

-Vamos Bulma, no te preocupes, podrás salir de esto, te has enfrentado a cosas peores –Goku sonrió con su típica sonrisa angelical, aquella que siempre inspiraba confianza y seguridad.

-Gracias, de verdad – La peliazul sonrió y se despidió de su amigo, que se fue del mismo modo del que vino.

Se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad con paso decidido, pensaba explicarle la verdad, pero no se podía negar a si misma la evidencia, quizás el no la creería jamás. No se consideraba una persona mentirosa ni hipócrita, quizás tuviera algún desliz de adolescente pero no por ello estaba condenada a ir al infierno para toda la eternidad.

Apoyó ambas manos en la puerta y tomó aire, sabía que le esperaba una lucha dura, terrible.

-Vegeta… - Articuló la joven des del otro lado – Abre, por favor – Pero como era de esperar no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, finalmente, cansada y resignada unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-¡No era mi intención ofenderte! –Sin querer fue subiendo el tono de voz hasta que se encontró que estaba gritando- ¡No hace falta que te lo tomes así, maldita sea! –Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Finalmente la puerta de la cámara se abrió para dejar paso a un príncipe con un rostro enfadado, miró a su mujer directamente a los ojos.

-¡Si piensas que lo vas a arreglar todo llorando vas mal encaminada, a mi me da igual donde vayas o dejes de ir, es tu vida! Y por ultimo… ¡¡Déjame en paz!! –Y volvió a cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco. A la mujer le habría dolido menos un buen golpe en el estómago, se había quedado sin palabras, ni siquiera le había dado un segundo para explicarse.

No lo dudó ni un instante, se dirigió a su habitación para preparar las cosas que iba a necesitar para el viaje, habló con su madre para que se encargara del niño, ya que ni se confiaba de que Vegeta pudiera cuidar de él. Finalmente la tarde llegó a la Corporación Cápsula y con ella un Trunks muy feliz porque había sacado unas notas extraordinarias.

-¿Crees que se las deba enseñar a papá? –Preguntó el niño con una amplia sonrisa-

-No cariño, será mejor que hoy no hables mucho con él, no está de muy buen humor –Bulma temía que Vegeta descargara todo su enfado con el niño que no tenía ninguna culpa. Llegó la hora de la cena pero el guerrero ni siquiera se dignó a presentarse a la mesa así que cenaron madre e hijo solos.

-¿Pero que le pasará hoy a papá? El siempre se enfada pero nunca es capaz de saltarse la cena… -Dijo el niño con rostro pensativo, la científica suspiró.

-Trunks, mañana cuando te despiertes estará la abuela, mamá se va a ir a una investigación al espacio unos días. –Decidió que era el mejor momento para contárselo, no había nadie más a excepción de ellos dos.

-Pero… ¡¿al espacio?! ¿¡Por qué?! –El pequeño se levantó de la mesa y miró a su madre con los ojos vidriosos. – ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas mami! –Elevó el tono de voz hasta que estuvo a punto de llorar.

-Cálmate hijo, solo serán unos días, además la abuela tiene muchas ganas de estar contigo y me ha dicho que te preparará unos postres estupendos. –Dijo la madre con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, el niño dejó de sollozar y poco a poco se fue calmando.

-¿Es por eso por lo que papá está enfadado verdad? El tampoco quiere que te vayas –Dijo el niño después de secarse las lágrimas pero antes de que la mujer pudiera contestar otra voz se le adelantó.

-No te equivoques mocoso, a mi me da igual lo que haga tu madre –Trunks tragó saliva y Bulma frunció el ceño.

-No hace falta que le hables así, el no te ha hecho nada –Respondió la mujer con tono áspero pero Vegeta ni la miró lo que provocó que ella siseara.

-Trunks cariño, vete a la cama, enseguida subo a darte las buenas noches –Trunks obedeció a su madre y subió las escaleras del salón, aunque sabia lo que venía ahora, gritos y más gritos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tratas así al niño? –Bulma cerró la puerta de la cocina para que se escuchara lo menos posible.

-No es asunto tuyo, y déjame pasar –Vegeta se puso frente a ella para abrir la puerta-

-No hasta que hablemos –Respondió plantándose en medio – ¡Claro que es asunto mío, soy su madre!

-¡Y yo su padre! –Respondió gritando él, pero Bulma no se asustó, tampoco hizo ademán de apartarse

-¡Pues compórtate como tal! –Le respondió al fin soltando un suspiro después –Solo te pido que no seas duro con el por mucho que estés enfadado conmigo. Vegeta siseó

-¡A ver cuando te entra en la cabeza mujer, no estoy enfadado! ¡Vete a donde te de la real gana! –Finalmente apartó a Bulma de malas maneras y se fue a la cámara de gravedad de nuevo.

-¡Imbécil! –Gritó ella desde la puerta, pero el ni se giró, ya no había más que decirse.

Al alba Bulma salió con todas sus cosas encapsuladas, no iba a salir de su casa, no tenia ganas de volver a encontrarse con Vegeta y tener otra discusión, simplemente se limitó a dejarle una nota que ni tan solo sabía que fuera a leer.

Despegó no muy convencida, dejaba atrás muchas cosas pero por una vez quería cumplir sus sueños, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a que los demás cumplieran los suyos, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo consigo misma? No tardó demasiado en ver la infinidad de estrellas que decoraban el universo infinito, sus planetas, sus satélites, era una gran maravilla de ver si no fuera porque aún sentía remordimientos.

-¡Vale esta bien! –Gritó para ella misma – ¡Volveré a casa y arreglaré las cosas! ¡Luego podré marcharme tranquila! –Lo que Bulma no vió es que se estaba acercando a un planeta que no salia en sus coordenadas, no tardó en darse cuenta que una gran fuerza la llevaba hacia el hasta que perdió el control de la nave, la cual después de estar cayendo a varios miles de metros se precipitó de un golpe al suelo, la científica salió despedida hacia un lado de la nave, golpeándose fuertemente con un cristal, cerró los ojos por un momento e intentó salir como pudo.

Era un planeta triste, el ambiente era enrarecido, cargado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor, tenía sangre en la cabeza. –Mierda… -Masculló apretando los dientes, la supuesta herida le dolía, y mucho. Empezó a caminar, completamente perdida, no tenia ningún sitio donde poder ir, tampoco podía pilotar la nave en las condiciones en las que estaba y tampoco sabía si después de golpe iba a poder funcionar bien. Entrecerró los ojos cuando a lo lejos le pareció ver la silueta de alguna cosa, era un cuerpo y por lo que podía observar era parecido al de un humano, siguió caminando, la vista se le nublaba cada vez más y sentía como le flaqueaban las piernas. –No puedo más… -fue lo ultimo que salió de los labios de la científica antes de sentir como iba a desplomarse en el suelo. Pero por fortuna o tal vez desgracia los brazos de aquel ser que había visto a lo lejos la sujetaban con fuerza.

-¿¡Estas bien?! ¡Responde! –Pero Bulma no podía responder, había perdido completamente el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto, en la tierra, Vegeta ya se había levantado y estaba entrenando más duramente que nunca, claro que le molestaba que su mujer no le hubiera contado su plan, más que enfadado estaba preocupado, tal vez si había sido un suicidio dejar que se marchara sola. –Tal vez…

¡Hasta aquí he escrito! ¡No me gusta demasiado pero en fin… el tercer capitulo tendrá más emoción, lo juro!

See you1


End file.
